emergingeconomywikiaorg-20200214-history
Living Economy Card Deck
'NOTE': 1/23/12 THIS IS SLIGHTLY OLDER THAN THE WORD DOC VERSION. ALL IS MOVING TO A NEW WEBSITE SHORTLY--''' http://neweconomycarddeck.wikia.com The DRAFT Living Economy Card Deck of design solutions for a living economy is intended to allow anyone to explore and play with the kinds of thinking that is going on between environmental and transformational economists who are looking closely and critically at our existing economic paradigm and both small tweaks and wholesale alternatives. Modeled along the same vein as two other new card decks, the Group Pattern Language deck or the new Transition Towns Transition Tools & Ingredients deck, it's designed to facilitate games and "what if" questions--- such as "what if the world worked like this, how would it change my professional practice, my life, my world." The intention is for people to begin to see the economy as a design problem we can solve rather than an unquestioned paradigm that we simply have to accept and attempt to survive within, and then ideally move beyond that into thinking how they can, in their lives, begin to shift into the new patterns they now see as possible and preferable. Currently, I'm imagining the card deck as having 4 suits, as with a standard card deck: *N = Nature, the primary economy *P = Political, corporate or broad social shifts *I = Individual or Informational, individual changes, ideas, info, paradigm shifts *C = Community, local and regional shifts The card deck is currently imagined as composed of the following cards, however cards can be added, adjusted, or categories shifted---but please, lets discuss in comments first, and keep the main purpose in mind: to make these design solutions easily accesible to those not steeped in economic thought, either traditional or new models, in such a way that it's quickly comprehended and can be played with, rather than seen as A MODEL cast in stone. Cards can be used singly or together, and should be short on text (just enough to get across the idea), graphically appealing, and fun. Also, I imagine a companion booklet with suggestions for use (games and thought experiments), as well as information & resources to better understand each card in the deck and provide next steps. This would probably also be available online, perhaps even in ongoing wiki form, linking to a wide range of resources. 'CARDS IN THE DECK: ' ''PLEASE NOTE: IF CONSIDERING EDITS please ensure that edits do not take text over the following limits ''which is what will fit on an individual card: *Main body text = 40-50 words ideal, 70 words max! ''' *"Instead of" text = 10 words ideal, 20 words max''! ''Feel free to add additional commentary and resources in the Information/Resources section. '' ones with *** still need the most work! '''NATURE *N1 Price Energy Accurately card *N2 Polluter Pays Principle* card *N3 Pay for Depleting the Commons* card *N4 Reward Resource Productivity card *N5 Recognize the Natural Economy card *N6 Some Things are Not Substitutable card *N7 Invest in the Commons [TRIAGE: MAY NOT INCLUDE IN LF'12 DRAFT DECK] POLITICAL *P1 Tame the Bubble Economy card *P2 Put Corporations in Their Place card *P3 Ecological Tax Reform (Tax Shifting) card, but what to call it? *''P4 Debt Forgiveness as A Policy Tool needs help MAY NOT INCLUDE IN LF'12 DRAFT DECK'' *P5 Eliminate Profit from Ownership card *P6 Social Dividend card *P7 Currency for Exchange, Not Accumulation NOT INCLUDE IN LF'12 DRAFT DECK'' INDIVIDUAL/INFORMATIONAL *I1 Measure What Matters card *'***I2 Every Purchase is A Vote 'needs help *I3 Shop Less, Live More card *I4 Less Work, More Fun card *I5 Degrow the Monetary Economy card *I6 Share the Pie in mind but not online [TRIAGE: MAY NOT INCLUDE IN LF'12 DRAFT DECK] *I7 Steady State Economy card COMMUNITY *'C1 State and Community Banks' *'C2 Cooperatives' *C3 Grow Resilient Local Economies card *C4 Value Basic Needs card *C5 Reinvent Health Care [TRIAGE: MAY NOT INCLUDE IN LF'12 DRAFT DECK] *C6 Regrow the Gift Economy card *C7 Local Currency for Local Economies card FINANCE/ACCOUNTING (possible additional category being considered) ***F1 Microlending ***F2 Community Development Banks ***F3 Life Cycle Costing *[[F4 Local Credit Clearing Systems|*'**F4 Local Credit Clearing Systems']]' draft'